


So Baby Whenever You're Ready - tłumaczenie

by shelleme



Series: driving instructor fic [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 18/26, Anal Plug, Bit of bondage, Comeplay, Exhibitionism, Facial, M/M, Subspace, Voyeurism, Wax Play, Zayn POV!, nearly forgotten, oh and daddy kink, zayn can look but he can't touch
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-02
Updated: 2015-10-02
Packaged: 2018-04-24 10:55:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4916839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shelleme/pseuds/shelleme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>- Zastanawialiśmy się, czy mógłbyś dać nam pomocną dłoń. Lub pędzel. - Wskazuje na podgrzewacz do wosku, ale nie ma mowy, Zayn już odrywa od niego spojrzenie. To… nie wygląda jakby żartował.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>- Wy.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Louis ironicznie uśmiecha się do niego i zaczyna skrobać wosk z pleców Harry’ego tępym paznokciem. Harry wydaje z siebie ten wysoki dźwięk i Zayn zastanawia się, czy trzymał on oddech przez ten cały czas, kiedy razem z Louisem wymieniali zdania, ale teraz Zayn znów odzyskuje swoją uwagę i nic nie może na to poradzić. Nie może nic na to poradzić, ale ogląda, jak skóra zielonookiego staje się czerwona, jak Louis może zabawiać go tak dobrze, gdy wciąż patrzy się na Zayna i spokojnie z nim rozmawia.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>- Oczywiście. To on jest tym jedynym, który cię tu trzyma, prawda? Chciał być super głośny i piękny, byś zobaczył, jakim dobrym chłopcem jest dla swojego tatusia.</i>
</p><p>Lub daddyfic sequel, gdzie Harry ma urodziny, Louis jest dobrym chłopakiem, a Zayn jest najbardziej pomocnym przyjacielem ever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So Baby Whenever You're Ready - tłumaczenie

**Author's Note:**

> Autorka LoadedGun dopowiada, że ZAYN NIKOGO NIE ZDRADZA. Chodzi o to, że fic jest pisany z perspektywy trzeciej osoby, więc mogła opisać ona szaleństwo między Harrym (17l.) i Louisem (25l.) i także opisać zabawę z woskiem bez rzeczywistego opisywania zabawy z woskiem. Jest to głównie fic o H i L z Zaynem jako pomocnym robotem, całkowicie obcym i przechodzącym obok, jak i również w tym wszystkim wymieniona jest Perrie. Zayn w ogóle nie dotyka Harry’ego albo Louisa, jako że nie chce od nikogo dostać. Robi… inne rzeczy. Cała trójka to po prostu przyjaciele, którzy sobie pomagają, okey?  
> Tłumaczenie możecie też przeczytać na moim tumblr [shelleme](http://shelleme.tumblr.com/). Albo przyjdźcie się przywitać ;3

-  _Powiedziałem_ , nie ruszaj się.

Zayn zwiększa głośność. Telewizja wciąż nie zagłusza dźwięków uderzeń, jakie słyszy z sypialni Louisa i Harry’ego, a już na pewno nie przebija wysokich jęków, które pojawiają się sekundę później. Brunet przełącza program na MTV Music, więc przynajmniej to coś, na czym można się skupić, ale oczywiście, teraz lecą reklamy i oczywiście, że Harry tylko czekał na moment, by krzyknąć  _och, kurwa, tatusiu_. To trwa już pół godziny. Zayn zaraz  _zwariuje_.

Zawsze był całkiem ugodowym gościem. Ułożonym, niech będzie. Przyjął to ze spokojem, kiedy Perrie chciała przełożyć ślub, by wyjechać w trasę, tolerował Louisa pieprzącego ledwo-legalnego ucznia i zaakceptował propozycję Ralph Lauren, kiedy zdecydował skupić się bardziej na sztuce niż na modellingu. Wszystko sprowadza się do pamiętnego dnia, kiedy zgodził się na propozycję Louisa, by dzielić razem mieszkanie, oczywiście nie w akademiku, tylko dlatego, że „Zayner,  _zawsze_  będziemy najlepszymi kumplami, co mogłoby pójść nie tak?”

 _To._  To jest złe. Nie ten shit, który wyprawia Louis z Harrym, Zayn nauczył się już jak sobie z  _tym_ radzić po tym, gdy jednego razu wpadł do ich pokoju przez dźwięk klapsów i zobaczył rzeczy, których prawdopodobnie nie powinien. (Nie chciał wyjść z pokoju, dopóki Louis nie usiadł i nie wyjaśnił mu, że BDSM to zupełne przeciwieństwo przemocy domowej, podczas gdy Harry obserwował ich, nieco rozbawiony i związany przy nadgarstkach i kostkach.)

Co jest złe, to właśnie to, że  _oboje zawsze zostawiają szeroko otwarte drzwi_. Zayn zrozumiałby to i zaakceptowałby, gdyby nie wiedzieliby, że jest w domu albo gdyby im przerwał, ale Perrie jest w Stanach od dwóch tygodni i Zayn od tego czasu prawie nie wychodził z mieszkania. W ogóle nie liczą się z innymi, głośne małe gówna, oto czym są.

Louis zawsze był tym najbardziej krzykliwym. Kiedy jeszcze się nie ujawnił, Zayn zauważył, że była to dla niego prowokująca rzecz, gdyż sprowadzał do sypialni wszystko to, czego nie mógł powiedzieć poza nią. Po tym, Zayn miał kilka całkowicie spokojnych lat, gdzie Louis zadowalał się szybkimi wybrykami, którym zwykle nie udawało się wrócić do tego mieszkania. I wtedy, szatyn znalazł Harry’ego Stylesa i Zayn miał naprawdę przesrane.

Ta dwójka po prostu uprawia naprawę dobry, głośny, pornograficzny seks. Na początku, Zayn był ciekawy o co chodzi z tym fetyszem. Czego sam nie nauczył się od tych dźwięków, nauczył się od Harry’ego, który nie mógłby być bardziej szczęśliwy, pokazując siniaki i odpowiadając na pytania. Louis był mniej precyzyjny, jeśli o to chodzi. Może bardziej zapobiegawczy.

W każdym razie, brunet nie jest już wcale taki ciekaw. Jest wkurzony jak cholera. Co noc musi chodzić po własnym mieszkaniu, zakrywając rękoma uszy i ostatnio też oczy. Sprawę tatusia już ignoruje i ma też zacząć tolerować klapsy, ale ten ekshibicjonizm _(satysfakcja seksualna osiągana przez demonstrowanie swoich narządów płciowych - tł.)_  jest  _nie do zniesienia_. Powinien po prostu wyjechać do Perrie, gdy tylko zdał sobie sprawę, że to dzień urodzin Harry’ego, ale Louis przyrzekał, że nie zrobią niczego wielkiego. Oczywiście, to były same bzdury.

No cóż, w takim razie Zayn musi się z tym wszystkim jakoś pogodzić. Chce iść spać, ale z tak jęczącym Harrym, to raczej niemożliwe. Wyłącza więc telewizor i wstaje na nogi. I czeka.

Nawet w takim zdeterminowaniu, wciąż waha się, kiedy podchodzi do pokoju Louisa. Drzwi są szeroko otwarte i Zayn nie jest pewien, czy chce zobaczyć co dzieje się w środku. Im bliżej się znajduje, tym więcej słyszy i nie jest to do końca zapraszające.

\- Ja pierdolę, kochanie, spójrz na to. Nawet z oliwką… Pewnie i tak bardzo boli, prawda?

Zayn krzywi się już teraz. Wciąż nie wie zbyt wiele o BDSM, ale wie, że Louis jest tak jakby dominującym i wie również, że kiedy słyszy przytłoczone dźwięki, to z pewnością musi być coś ekstremalnego. Harry ciągle czymś go zaskakuje, albo swoimi umiejętnościami gotowania albo nadprzyrodzoną zdolnością do posiadania dołeczków, ale kiedy się pieprzy, jest dość monotonny.

(Tak więc, Zayn może troszeczkę więcej podsłuchał. Ale tylko dlatego, że oni praktycznie go o to błagają, zostawiając tak drzwi. A ponieważ Perrie wyjechała i tak oglądałby porno, więc równie dobrze może oszczędzić sobie tych dziwnych poszukiwań w Google.)

Jest teraz przy drzwiach. Głęboki oddech. Będzie dobrze.

Niemal przez cały czas miał rację. Louis  _gadał_ kompletne bzdury, oboje  _robią_ coś wielkiego i… Zayn kompletnie zamiera. Musiał wejść do jakiegoś alternatywnego świata, gdzie porno zaczyna być kręcone w jego mieszkaniu.

Louis upuszcza wosk ze świecy na plecy Harry’ego.

Zayn przypuszczał, że coś podejrzanego stanie się z tymi pierdolonymi świeczkami. To wszystko zaczęło się, kiedy Louis i Harry dobrowolnie zaoferowali Perrie, by pojechała z nimi do Hobbycraft, a potem wrócili z trzeba tanimi świeczkami, paczką wosku i elektrycznym podgrzewaczem do wosku w kształcie żółwia. Zayn niczego nie podejrzewał, myślał, że po prostu aktywnie działają przeciwko przytłaczającemu zapachowi ich głupoty. Ale wtedy Louis zapytał go, czy wie jak wyłączyć czujnik dymu (co doprowadziło do tego, że Louis dostał zakaz zbliżania się do elektrycznej skrzynki), po czym kilka dni później, Zayn wrócił do domu, by znaleźć za jednym razem podgrzewacz do wosku i wszystkie zapalone świeczki. Było tak duszno przez ten słodki zapach, że nawet nie zapytał, co kurwa robią. Po prostu olał to jak każdą dziwną rzecz pt. Harry-i-Louis.

Teraz wie.

Odwraca wzrok tak szybko, jak tylko fizycznie to możliwe i wpatruje się w pozostałą część pokoju. Przygotowali oni małą pracownię dostosowaną do ich fetyszu, mają tu ręczniki, dzbanki z wodą i nawet małą gaśnicę. To fascynujące, naprawdę, o dużo bardziej niż nagi Harry rozłożony na starych prześcieradłach z kucającym nad nim Louisem. Uwaga Zayna nawet nie kieruje się na tą część podłogi. Mógłby całkowicie wymazać to z pamięci.

Jeśli Louis tylko przestałby  _mówić._

\- Chcę spróbować teraz na twoich udach. Pamiętasz, kiedy je wypieprzyłem? Jak cię bolało?

Delikatne mruczenie Harry’ego przerywa głośny syk, prawdopodobnie przez gorący wosk, który uderza jego skórę i pieprzyć to, Zayn już tu jest. Spogląda w dół.

Oboje leżą w poprzek drzwi, więc ich profile są widoczne i to raczej okropne, ponieważ oznacza to, że Zayn może zobaczyć rzeczy, jakich nie może Louis. Widzi, jak ręce Harry’ego są związane i schowane pod jego podbródkiem, jak jego nogi są szeroko rozłożone i jak Louis siedzi pomiędzy nimi, jak wosk, który znajduje się na jego plecach już zasycha. A co ważniejsze, kiedy Louis leje więcej wosku na jego blade uda, może zobaczyć Harry’ego, który zaciska powieki i przegryza swoją rękę.

To… Oczywiście, że go to boli i Zayn w pewnym sensie chce to przerwać. To znaczy, taa, w pewnym stopniu rozumie w czym  _rzecz_ , ale widok miłego, radosnego Harry’ego, który zostaje raniony sprawia, że Zayn robi się wrażliwy.

Natłok myśli szybko znika, gdy Louis przesuwa świeczkę trochę bliżej do nogi Harry’ego, więc wosk z pewnością jest gorętszy i zamiast wzdrygać się, Harry odrzuca głowę do tyłu i głośno jęczy. To było takie niespodziewane, że Zayn musi zakryć usta, by nie wydać z siebie żadnego dźwięku. To tak, że jego mózg nie może pojąć błogiej reakcji Harry’ego na ból, który odczuwa w przyjemny sposób za każdym razem, kiedy wosk dotknie jego skóry. Brunet nie może przestać się patrzeć.

Harry upuszcza głowę na swoje ręce, więc Zayn nie widzi jego twarzy, tylko śliczne, spocone loki. Zayn będzie teraz oglądał prawdziwą akcję. Louis zachowuje się bardzo precyzyjnie, uważa, by zranić Harry’ego tak jak mu się podoba albo tak jak ćwiczyli. Leje proste, krótkie linie na uda zielonookiego. Zayn także zauważa, że wciąż dotyka go swoją wolną ręką, pieszcząc go delikatnie i otaczając jego pupę. Dając mu coś w zamian za ból.

Zayn krzyżuje ręce na klatce, a potem szybko znów szybko się uchyla. Jest niespokojny, nie wie, co robić. Plan, by powiedzieć im, by się uspokoili wyraźnie nie wypalił. Zayn nadal ma gdzieś swoje zatyczki do uszu z czasów, kiedy jeszcze rzeźbił. Gdyby tylko mógł się ruszyć…

W pewnym momencie Louis postanawia, że ma już dość świeczek. Zdmuchuje je i sekundę później, dmucha na wosk, znajdujący się na udach Harry’ego. To musi być dobre uczucie, biorąc pod uwagę jak jego nogi drżą, a sam pociera twarz rękoma. Więc Louis zaczyna odrywać wosk. Zayn wzdryga się od samego patrzenia, ale Harry całkowicie się w to wciąga i skomle, kiedy Louis zdrapuje paski swoimi paznokciami, a następnie przejeżdża ustami po czerwonych liniach.

Za pierwszym razem, Zayn przytomnie myśli  _dla mnie to chyba zbyt dziwne, bym mógł to oglądać_. Ponieważ ta cała sytuacja z świeczkami była tak nierealna, że w pewnym rodzaju mógł się od tego zdystansować, jakby naprawdę oglądał perwersyjne porno, ale Louis całuje Harry’ego tak intymnie i to takie znane. Jednak nie aż tak. Nie, kiedy szczypie jego uda, celowo unikając jego tyłka, nawet jeśli Harry wykonuje takie ruchy, jakby chciał szatyna właśnie w tym miejscu. Louis przyciska swoje różowe wargi do każdego kręgu Harry’ego i porusza się w górę i w górę, dopóki nie łapie jego delikatnie-wyglądających loków i przekręca na bok jego głowę, by wyszeptać mu do ucha coś, co Zayn może jedynie sobie wyobrazić. Musi być to jednak dość sprośne, bo Harry właśnie łapie swoimi związanymi rękoma prześcieradło i cały się wierci.

Zayn musi zmierzyć się z dwoma rzeczami: 1) ogląda Harry’ego i Louisa, uprawiających seks i 2) nie uważa, że mógłby przestać. Nie, kiedy wygląda na to, że był to tylko ich pierwszy krok. Zayn już się wciągnął.

Louis teraz przenosi się na podgrzewacz. Zanurza palec w roztopionym wosku, na co się wzdryga. Zayn od razu chce na niego krzyknąć.  _Co z ciebie za idiota, oczywiście, że to jest gorące, nie możesz tak po prostu wsadzać palców do roztopionych rzeczy_. Jednak milczy. Louis wygląda przez chwilę jakby się wahał, jakby chciał zapytać o coś Harry’ego, ale zielonooki rozkłada lekko nogi i szepcze  _tatusiu_  i Zayn orientuje się, że zanurza się w myślach zamiast  _zrobić_  coś rozsądnego.

Louis robi to za niego. Moczy dwa palce każdej ręki  w wosku i zaczyna rozsmarowywać linie na plecach Harry’ego. Harry teraz jest cicho, ale jego oddech ogromnie przyspiesza, brzmi podobnie jak Perrie, kiedy Zayn drażni się z nią przez chwilę, a potem mocno ją pieprzy. Co oznacza, że Zayn stawia ich na tym samym poziomie w seksie, ale w tym przypadku, myśli, że ma do tego podstawy.

Harry zawsze był dość ładny jak na chłopaka, a teraz jest jeszcze ładniejszy niż kiedykolwiek, kiedy jest taki rozciągnięty, zarumieniony i skomlący. A Louis… Cóż, zawsze miał tą jedną rzecz, ten swój magnetyzm. Był pierwszy, by stracić swoje dziewictwo, pierwszy by wtrącić się do rozmowy z żartem o seksie. Po raz pierwszy zrobił loda Zaynowi. Pewnie, oboje byli na haju i zgodzili się nigdy już o tym nie wspominać, ale na Zayna wciąż to działa. Ta atrakcyjność. Właśnie ogląda go jak pieprzy swojego chłopaka, na miłość boską.

Podsumowując tą dwójkę, Zayn może docenić estetykę, ten sposób, w jaki opalone ręce Louisa wyglądają na mlecznej skórze Harry’ego, sposób, w jaki ich pasujące tatuaże się pokrywają, sposób w jaki chłopięca twarz Harry’ego wydaje się szukać tej Louisa, gdy w ogóle na niego nie spogląda. Harry jest chudy i rozłożony, a Louis jest niższy, ale wydaje się być gigantem, jakby mógł dowodzić armią, ale zadowala się ciałem Harry’ego.

Louis robi kilka rundek z ogrzewaczem, ale kiedy kończy, prostuje się i… Jezus, rysuje na młodszym serce.  _Serce_  z wosku. Oboje zawsze byli uroczą parą, z Harrym, który zawsze uroczo ekscytuje się, kiedy robi Louisowi jajka z tostami każdego ranka i z Louisem zmuszającym Zayna do sprawdzenia jego outfitu na pierwszy dzień w szkole, ponieważ chciał, by Harry „padł na mój widok”. Jednak robienie serca z wosku na łopatkach Harry’ego i pochylanie się, by zostawiać pocałunki wzdłuż jego kręgosłupa, to naprawdę urocze.

\- I jak? - pyta Louis, jego wargi wciąż snują po karku zielonookiego. - Jest tak samo gorące, jak wtedy, gdy próbowaliśmy?

Harry potrzebuje chwilki, by odpowiedzieć.

\- Mniej - mówi wolno. - Ale z… To bardziej intensywniejsze niż świeczka. - Zayn podejrzewa, że to coś więcej niż jego leniwy sposób mówienia, że teraz jest on pogrążony w swoim własnym, małym świecie. Brunet nie wie, czy to dziwne, czy raczej fascynujące.

Louis mruczy i przyciska nos do szyi Harry’ego. - Wiedziałem. Zawsze pragniesz moich palców, prawda? Chcesz, by wosk był gorętszy?

Znów, Harry reaguje dopiero po chwili i kiedy to robi, jest to ciche i nieprzytomne.

\- Nie. Tak dobrze.

Louis przyciska gorący palec do dołeczków w dolnej części kręgosłupa młodszego i Harry wygina się, tak jakby Louis dawał mu przyjacielski masaż niż lał na niego gorący wosk.

\- Jesteś już pod, prawda? Mój dobry chłopiec. Potrzebuje tylko masażu i trochę bólu.

\- Tatusiu. - I to właśnie to. Oryginalne pojęcie, które określa Louisa i Harry’ego, gdy zabierają się do… odważnych rzeczy. Nie jest to  _tatusiu, proszę_  albo  _tatusiu, więcej_ , to po prostu  _tatusiu_ , jakby potrzebowałby powiedzieć to dla własnego dobra. Zayn nie łapie jak to w ogóle działa, ale oglądał na tyle porno, że nie przyprawia go to już o mdłości i słuchał tej dwójki wystarczająco wiele razy, by nie zwariować. To tylko cząstka tego wszystkiego.

Chryste, Zayn już się poci. Czuje się jak kompletna ciota i wciąż nie wie, co zrobić z rękoma, więc po prostu opiera się o ramę drzwi i znów się poci.

\- Wygląda tak dobrze na tobie, to moje serce - mówi Harry’emu Louis, znów całując to miejsce dookoła. - Wyglądałoby nawet lepiej, gdyby było pomalowane. Co o tym sądzisz, Zayn?

Zayn nie robi w gacie, ale to coś pomiędzy paraliżem a niewielkim atakiem serca.

Stał tu już przez tak długo, że z pewnością myślał, iż stał się niewidoczny albo że wtopił się w ścianę. Louis nawet na niego nie patrzy, tylko zwyczajnie w świecie się do niego zwraca.  _Cholera._

Potajemne oglądanie to taka rzecz, która mogłaby zostać uznana za zbieg okoliczności nawet po dziesięciu minutach gapienia się, ale świadome obserwowanie to już zupełnie co innego. Jak długo Louis wiedział, że Zayn tam był? Jest zły? Nie wygląda na to. Jezus, dlaczego Zayn wciąż się patrzy, dlaczego nie zaczyna się kłócić albo nie rzuca się do ucieczki? To wyraźnie niebezpieczna sytuacja.

Wyciągnięty z szoku i głupoty, Zayn nie rusza się ani o centymetr od ramy drzwi. I mówi po raz pierwszy, bardzo inteligentne:

\- Co?

Louis wtedy odwraca się do niego z ciemnymi oczami i Zayn nigdy nie myślał, że zobaczy takie spojrzenie, które będzie skierowane  prosto na niego. Jednak jest bardzo wyraźnie nie… dla niego. Nie jest tym, który kręci Louisa. Harry zaszedł z nim tak daleko, że Zayn teraz tylko musi zmagać się z konsekwencjami. Louis nawet nie patrzy na niego tak jak na Harry’ego - jakby chciał go zniszczyć - jego twarz jest łagodniejsza i rozbawiona dla Zayna.

\- Cóż, jesteś tutaj artystą. Myślisz, że mógłbyś nam pomóc?

Zayn wciąż nie radzi sobie z faktem, że zostaje w to zaangażowany, nie może pojąć Louisa  _proszącego_ go, by się w to wkręcił. Prawdopodobnie szatyn żartuje, po prostu przedłuża mówienie Zaynowi, by spierdalał.

\- Mówisz poważnie?

Ma dobre powody, by się wahać. To musi być przekroczenie linii, wie, że tak, ale Louis przewraca oczami jakby Zayn był tępy. Zazwyczaj nienawidzi, gdy Louis traktuje go oschle, ale teraz naprawdę czuje się tępo. Całkowicie poza wszelkimi granicami.

\- Zastanawialiśmy się, czy mógłbyś dać nam pomocną dłoń. Lub pędzel. - Wskazuje na podgrzewacz do wosku, ale nie ma mowy, Zayn już odrywa od niego spojrzenie. To… nie wygląda jakby żartował.

\- Wy.

Louis ironicznie uśmiecha się do niego i zaczyna skrobać wosk z pleców Harry’ego tępym paznokciem. Harry wydaje z siebie ten wysoki dźwięk i Zayn zastanawia się, czy trzymał on oddech przez ten cały czas, kiedy razem z Louisem wymieniali zdania, ale teraz Zayn znów odzyskuje swoją uwagę i nic nie może na to poradzić. Nie może nic na to poradzić, ale ogląda, jak skóra zielonookiego staje się czerwona, jak Louis może zabawiać go tak dobrze, gdy wciąż patrzy się na Zayna i spokojnie z nim rozmawia.

\- Oczywiście. To on jest tym jedynym, który cię tu trzyma, prawda? Chciał być super głośny i piękny, byś zobaczył, jakim dobrym chłopcem jest dla swojego tatusia.

 _Kurwa_ , to wszystko było jedynie chwytem, by go tu ściągnąć. Zawsze wywierają nacisk, prawda? Wydaje się, że minęło całe życie od kiedy Louis zadzwonił do niego, by wybuchnąć  tym, jak „sprawiłem, że doszedł  _cztery razy_! Po prostu zrobił wszystko, cokolwiek mu powiedziałem! Sam tego chciał!”

Zayn teraz żyje w świecie, gdzie Louis ma chłopaka, który lubi nosić ludzkie-obroże. I właśnie proszą go o to, by co, dołączył? To nie tak, że Zayn jest rumieniejącą się dziewicą, wcześniej brał nawet udział w trójkąciku. Ale tylko z Perrie i tylko dlatego, że przypadkowo uprawiali seks z Jade jeden albo sześć razy. Zayn prawdopodobnie powinien się z nią skonsultować. Powinien.

Ale z drugiej strony, zapewne nie miałaby nic przeciwko. Zaledwie kilka tygodni temu mieli noc filmową i upili się winem, więc oczywiście Harry i Louis skończyli migdaląc się na kanapie i ewentualnie obmacując się pod kocem. Zayn zauważył, że Perrie obserwowała ich uważniej niż film i kiedy w końcu zebrali się do domu, blondynka była tak mokra, że Zayn ledwo mógł zdjąć swoje spodnie, zanim się na nim znalazła.

Ponadto, to tak naprawdę nie jest trójkącik. Znając Louisa, Zayn prawdopodobnie zostałby zadźgany nożem, gdyby tylko położył palca na Harry’ego. Oni tylko proszą go o pomoc. Zrobi co w swojej mocy. To zwyczajna rzecz. Perrie na pewno by to zrobiła, gdyby ją poprosili, ma dobre serce. Zayn kocha ją bardziej niż wszystko. Po prostu chce być dobrym kolegą dla Louisa i Harry’ego.

Już  _tutaj_ jest. I nawet jeśli, miałby być szczęśliwy, spędzając resztę życia zaszyty w swoim studiu tylko z Perrie i Hatchi dla towarzystwa, nie zajdzie tak daleko bez korzystania z okazji.

Porusza się po raz pierwszy, co wydaje się godzinami, tylko by odrzucić włosy i delikatnie się uszczypnąć.

\- H, to w porządku dla ciebie?

Harry nie może przytaknąć wystarczająco szybko. - Tak, proszę, prosiłem o to. Mam urodziny.

Och Boże, brzmi jakby postradał zmysły, ale Zayn uważa, że rozumie ten sentyment. Harry ma swoją manię na punkcie ekshibicjonizmu i Louis zawsze był tym, który się popisywał. To nie jest atrakcyjna rzecz. To nie jest dziwna rzecz. Nawet nie poprosili go o dotyk. Po prostu chcą, by stworzył coś z kolorowym, roztopionym woskiem. Na plecach Harry’ego. Podczas gdy są nadzy. Razem. To fajne, to taka bro sprawa.

\- Um. W takim razie, w porządku. - Bierze głębio oddech i wchodzi do pokoju.

Okno jest otwarte na rozcież, więc zapach stopniałego wosku nie jest zbyt intensywny, ale wciąż i tak jest obecny, przyjemnie odurzający. Pierwszym instynktem Zayna jest to, by zachować jasną odległość od nich tak, jak zwykle robi to, kiedy łapie ich na przytulaniu się na dywanie w salonie albo na migdaleniu się w kuchni. Jednak właśnie powiedział ‘tak’ do tej całej sytuacji, więc równie dobrze może zrobić to jak należy.

Idzie prosto do ściany i Louis powoli wstaje, dając mu mały, aprobujący uśmiech. Może uśmiecha się do niego trochę więcej, Zayn nie wie, gdyż jego oczy natychmiast zawieszają się na twardym penisie Louisa. Brunet widział go już niezliczoną ilość razy, ale nie zawsze z bliska. To sama natura, by przyjrzeć się i porównać. Oboje mają w przybliżeniu tą samą wielkość, ale ten Louisa jest grubszy od tego Zayna. Trudno powiedzieć na oko, ponieważ ten Louisa jest mniej owłosiony i Zayn ma chudsze biodra, ale jeśli miałby linijkę…  _Dzięki Bogu_ , Louis oddala się.

Okrąża rozciągniętą sylwetkę Harry’ego i siada naprzeciwko jego twarzy, dotykając delikatnie jego włosów. Zayn stoi teraz za Harrym, więc nie może zobaczyć jego twarzy, ale odczytując sposób, w jaki Louis patrzy na chłopca, może sobie wyobrazić, że promienieje on z dołeczkami.

\- Zayn, słuchasz? - pyta nagle Louis.

Zayn chrząka. Naprawdę nie słucha. To naprawdę trudne. Jest naprawdę twardy, a raczej jest już przez jakiś czas. Słuchanie, tak, to z pewnością coś, co powinien robić zamiast patrząc się na Harry’ego.

\- Um.

\- Zayn, stary, wiem. To już rok, a ja nadal… - Harry wydaje z siebie cichy dźwięk i Louis pociąga go mocno za włosy i syczy: - Przestań jęczeć, rozmawiam z Zaynem.

Harry natychmiast się zamyka i w ucisku Louisa staje się jeszcze bardziej uległy. Oczy Zayna się rozszerzają. To wyglądało niemal instynktownie dla niego i Zayn ma tak wiele pytań, ale Harry jest taki… Harry, ładny i kochany, Zayn nie może mówić o nim, jakby go tu nie było. Nawet jeśli wydaje się, że się tym podnieca.

Na szczęście, nie musi nic mówić, ponieważ Louis zaczyna z:

\- Kochanie, jesteś tu, by patrzeć, to w porządku. Chcieliśmy, żebyś tu był. Po prostu musisz posłuchać mnie przez dwie minuty, żebyś go nie skrzywdził.

To zwraca jego uwagę. Okey, więc istnieją jakieś wytyczne. Oczywiście, że tak. Harry jest całym światem Louisa od tak długiego czasu, że Zayn ma pełną świadomość, jak bardzo szatyn go kocha, ale widok Louisa będącego tak ostrym dla Harry’ego sprawił, że Zayn trochę o tym zapomniał. Przypomina sobie teraz. Harry jest ważny dla nich obojga, więc najpierw bezpieczeństwo.

Zayn kiwa głową i całkowicie skupia się na Louisie. I to właśnie powoduje kolejną porcję problemów, ponieważ Louis wygląda tak cholernie dobrze. Oboje nigdy… naprawdę nie byli razem, ale Zayn zawsze widział w nim tą atrakcyjność. Można powiedzieć, że wychodzi za najpiękniejszą osobę we wszechświecie, ale wciąż może jeszcze podziwiać nieogoloną szczękę Louisa albo jego wystające kości policzkowe. Może też podziwiać krągłości pleców Harry’ego, wystarczająco, by malować po nich woskiem.

Klęka za młodszym i kiwa głową do Louisa, by zaczynał.

\- Zabawiamy się już przez kilka godzin, więc Harry przywykł już do bólu, ale tak czy inaczej, to moja sprawa, by się tym martwić, więc możesz być spokojny - mówi szybko. - Twoim zadaniem jest trzymać się z daleka od jego penisa, nie zmieniać temperatury podgrzewacza, ponieważ jest ustawiony specjalnie dla niego, nie martwić się o to, że dojdzie i nie ważne co, jeśli któryś z nas powie słowo  _czerwony_ , to się _kurwa_ wycofujesz.

To bardzo nietypowe, że nie dołącza do tego żadnego żartu ani nawet bezczelnego uśmieszku, ale właśnie to sprawia, że to wszystko robi się bardziej realne. Zayn zrobi to, dołączy do sceny BDSM, gdzie rzeczy mogą pójść źle i gdzie są tu też najważniejsze wytyczne, które Louis musi niezwłocznie mu powiedzieć.

\- Czerwony. Łapię.

\- Dobry chłopiec - mówi od razu szatyn i mija chwila, zanim on i Harry zdają sobie sprawę, że było to skierowane do Zayna. Zanim Zayn może się z tego zaśmiać, zauważa Harry’ego rozciągającego się, by ugryźć udo Louisa, na co szatyn wydaje z siebie złośliwy śmiech i szarpie włosy młodszego szczególnie mocno. - Ty, spokojnie. Chcę, żeby był dobry dla  _mojego_ chłopca.

Wydaje się, że to łagodzi Harry’ego. Znów się uspokaja i pozwala Louisowi bawić się swoimi włosami. Zayn wypuszcza długi oddech. Tommo po prostu nazwał go dobrym chłopcem i nawet nie była to najdziwniejsza rzecz, jaka stała się tego wieczoru.

Spogląda na swoje materiały, próbuje się skupić. Wokół podgrzewacza leży kilka różnokolorowych torebek z woskiem, te same, których używa Perrie, by mieszkanie ładnie pachniało, więc Zayn nie czuje się z tym nieswojo. Oczywiście, nie mówiąc o tym, w jakim celu będzie to przeznaczone. Wie, że gdy połączy różne torebki, wosk zmieni kolor tak jak farby i ich roztopienie nie zajmie zbyt długo, ponieważ podgrzewacz był już przez jakąś chwilę włączony. Jest zaskoczony, kiedy znajduje obok niego pędzel, jeden z jego własnych. Więc rzeczywiście ma malować na Harrym. W porządku, może sobie z tym poradzić.

Spogląda na Harry’ego, na swoje płótno, by ocenić sytuację. Chce porobić kilka notatek na jego plecach i przemyśleć to, ale jego oczy lądują na jego pupie i Jezus, jak mógł  _tego_ nie zauważyć?

\- Czy to jest…

\- Zatyczka? - odpowiada Louis, jakby nie było to nic wielkiego, jakby Zayn nie znalazł _czegoś_  w podejrzliwie różowym tyłku Harry’ego. - Mówiłem ci, bawiliśmy się przez chwilę. Nie mogłem trzymać go takiego pustego.

To wciąż dziwne, kiedy rozmawiają o Harrym, jakby go tu nie było. Od kiedy nie uprawiają seksu, Zayn ma szczęście, że zdobył uwagę Louisa na dwie minuty, zanim szatyn instynktownie odszukał Harry’ego. Młodszemu musi się to podobać, biorąc pod uwagę sposób, w jaki kręci lekko biodrami. W porządku. Seks zabawki. Zakładał, że ich używali, ale okey, właśnie tak wygląda to w akcji. Świetnie. Harry ma w sobie zatyczkę już przez wiele godzin. Pięknie.

Zayn musi wykorzystać każdą cząstkę samokontroli, by nie szturchnąć tego palcem i zobaczyć, co się stanie.

\- Zainspirowałeś się już? - pyta Louis z uśmieszkiem w głosie. Zayn kiwa bezmyślnie i już to sobie wyobraża. Plecy Harry’ego pokryte zielenią i błękitem, jak witraż, taki otwarty i piękny jak zabytkowe okno. Chwyta wosk, który jest mu potrzebny i wsypuje go do podgrzewacza, używając pędzla, by upewnić się, że wszystko ładnie się zmiesza. Słyszy Louisa, szepczącego coś do Harry’ego i wtedy młodszy porusza się, chowając kolana pod brzuch, więc wszystko, na czym Zayn ma pracować, to jego plecy.

Waha się przed pierwszym pociągnięciem pędzla. Louis obserwuje go niczym jastrząb, by upewnić się, że niczego nie spieprzy, ale i tak wciąż bawi się włosami Harry’ego i sprawia, że chłopak wije się tak, że jego plecy wyginają się i unoszą oraz przypominają Zaynowi, że nie są płótnem i że jego pędzel nie jest zabarwiony farbą. Może kogoś poparzyć.

Ale to raczej ekscytujące, robienie czegoś zupełnie nowego po tak długim czasie. Skóra zielonookiego jest wciąż czerwona od serca, które zrobił mu Louis, więc Zayn jest świadomy tego, ile Harry może znieść. Poza tym, obserwujący Louis jest pocieszający, w pewnym sensie. Widzi, kiedy młodszy napina się, więc wtedy sam się pochyla i mówi: „kochanie, spokojnie, on będzie robił tylko to, co mu powiedziałem. Też chce się tobą zaopiekować. Nigdy nie stworzył piękniejszego dzieła”.

To tak, jakby Louis rzucał na niego jakieś zaklęcie; Harry po prostu opada i rozszerza ramiona dla Zayna. Nagle zdaje sobie z tego sprawę, jak bardzo Harry musi ufać Louisowi. Myśli też, że aby to zrobić, sam musi naprawdę ufać szatynowi. I to prawda. Temu Louisowi, naprawdę ufa. Spogląda w górę i widzi szatyna siedzącego po turecku na wprost nich i wpatrującego się tak intensywnie i ostrożnie, mając kontrolę nad sobą, Harrym i całą tą sytuacją.

Zayn nigdy nie widział go takiego skupionego albo… apodyktycznego. Tak jak wtedy, kiedy Hatchi trochę się postarzał i Jesy zaczynała przesadnie jęczeć, gdy tylko go podnosiła, ponieważ „jesteś teraz takim dużym chłopcem, prawda?”, ale Zayn nie był w stanie dostrzec różnicy, skoro był z nim codziennie. Tak samo jest z Louisem. W ciągu tych lat, jego postrzeganie Louisa utknęło na „maniak, niezdara, malutki, gejowaty” i dopiero teraz Harry działa na to wszystko jak oślepiający kontrast. Widząc go takiego bezradnego, podatnego i uległego, Zayn ma wrażenie, że to tak cholernie oczywiste, że Louis bardzo się zmienił. Nie jest tym słodkim, delikatnym chłopcem, jakim był tuż po dwudziestce. Jest poważny, panuje nad wszystkim i ma tą wibrację, która sprawia, że Zayn rozumie, dlaczego Harry lubi nazywać go tatusiem.

Zayn przeciera twarz ręką, by się trochę uspokoić i łapie pędzel. Chce dać Harry’emu jakieś ostrzeżenie, ale jest tu ta psychiczna blokada, która trzyma go od dotykania, a jego gardło nie wydaje się mieć ochoty pozwolić mu mówić. Więc po prostu dotyka pędzlem dolną część pleców młodszego. Na co Harry lamentuje i zjeżdża w dół, ukrywając twarz w kolanach Louisa i lekko szlochając. Oczy Zayna natychmiast wędrują do Louisa po dalsze instrukcje i szatyn daje mu podekscytowane kiwnięcie, po czym znów skupia całą uwagę na Harrym. Głaszcze jego twarz i łagodzi go, szepcząc:

\- Tak jest dobrze, prawda? Podoba ci się, kiedy Zayn ci to robi? Lubisz spoglądać na mnie, kiedy twoje plecy są malowane?

Zayn widzi tylko jak Harry przytakuje, a potem słyszy jego szept, „pocałuj” i twarz Louisa nieco łagodnieje.

\- Oczywiście, kochanie. - Louis nie może poruszyć Harrym z powodu Zayna, więc kończy śmiesznie rozciągnięty tuż przed nim, próbując dać mu buziaka. Zayn widział już jak całowali się więcej razy niż jest w stanie policzyć, ale teraz jest gorąco, widzi ich języki spotykające się pomiędzy nimi i Louisa gryzącego pełne, czerwone wargi Harry’ego. Szatyn wciąż go pieści i szepcze sprośnie i to takie gorące, kurwa. Zayn musi wziąć się w garść i skupić się na tym, co robi, pamiętając instrukcje bezpieczeństwa, które dał mu Louis.

Pociągnięcia pędzlem to coś, co przychodzi mu naturalnie. Po chwili, Zayn całkowicie oddaje się sztuce i w większości udaje mu się ignorować reakcje Harry’ego, ten sposób, w jaki praktycznie pod nim wibruje i niekontrolowanie skomle. Może nawet ignorować Louisa, obniżającego go, który robi to czasami okrutnie, a czasami delikatnie.

To zaskakująco łatwe oderwać się od faktu, że jest to seksualna rzecz, ponieważ to takie oczywiste, że jest tylko gościem. Jak zawsze, Louis i Harry są tak kompletnie zajęci sobą, że działanie Zayna to tylko coś dodatkowego. Jest po prostu zbędny, tak samo jak i jego pędzel. To być może powinno być obraźliwe, ale to tylko sprawia, że rzeczy robią się łatwiejsze. Prościej malować gorącym woskiem na Harrym, gdy Louis pieprzy jego usta dwoma palcami, wywołując u niego jęki i siorbanie.

Harry po prostu to przyjmuje i prosi o więcej, ponieważ kocha Louisa tak samo jak ziemia kocha słońce i w jakimś sensie ta dwójka jest po prostu bolesna, gdy się na nią patrzy. Kiedy Zayn skończył już z jego całymi plecami, może tylko wpatrywać się w to woskowe cudo. Jest cholernie piękne, jeśli miały powiedzieć. Stałe ruchy Harry’ego sprawiły, że wosk nieco pękł, kiedy sechł, więc to naprawdę wygląda jak poplamiona szklanka. Brunet jest taki zamyślony, że załapuje, że bardzo chciałby, by Louis to zobaczył, z całego serca ma nadzieję, że mu się to spodoba. To jego chłopiec, na którym malował Zayn. Chce, żeby był dumny.

\- Tommo - mówi i chrząka, by być może otrząsnąć się z tego dziwnego transu. Harry wydaje z siebie niezadowolony dźwięk, zupełnie inny od czasu, gdy Zayn  _wylewał na niego gorący wosk_ , dlatego oczy bruneta rozszerzają się, zastanawiając się, co zrobił źle. Louis tylko potrząsa głową i mówi coś bezgłośnie do niego.

_Och._

Kiedy Louis ukradł Mystery Machine i wgniótł go, tuż przed tym, gdy Zayn miał zamiar się oświadczyć, Zayn przezywał go  _durnym idiotą_  przez całe dwa tygodnie. Teraz myśli, że może nazywać go tatusiem.

Jego twarz jest tak gorąca jak wosk, kiedy chrząka i poprawia się:

\- Tatusiu.

W pełni oczekuje, że Louis wybuchnie śmiechem, ale szatyn tylko mruga na niego, jakby byłaby to najbardziej naturalna rzecz na świecie. To naprawdę nie jest, to jest… to jest dziwne i sprawia, że brzuch Zayna ściska się w supeł i robi się tu cholernie gorąco. Być może jest już twardy jak skała w swoich spodniach. Po prostu. Są tu ci wszyscy nadzy ludzie dookoła niego i nikt nie może go winić, zwłaszcza Perrie.

\- Skończyłem.

Louis znów klęka, na początek stara się umieścić głowę Harry’ego na swoim udzie, a później rzeczywiście spogląda na jego plecy i wzdycha.

\- Cholera, to jest  _wspaniałe_.

Zayn promienieje i wzrusza ramionami w tym samym czasie, ale Louis jest bardziej zainteresowany Harrym, który radośnie mruczy. Podciąga go do góry i gorączkowo szepcze mu do ucha coś, co sprawia, że zaczyna stękać, coś czego Zayn z pewnością  nie chciałby podsłuchać. To mógłby być dobry czas, by wyjść z pokoju. Zrobił to, o co został poproszony (po mistrzowsku, jeśli mógłby dodać), więc powinien ich chyba zostawić. W każdym razie, co więcej mogłoby się wydarzyć? Harry ma już wosk na całych swoich plecach. Zayn nie chce wiedzieć, o czym ta dwójka teraz szepcze.

\- Tak? - pyta Louis głośniej, by usłyszał Zayn. - Chcesz, żeby on…? Oczywiście, że chcesz. Jesteś dobrym chłopcem, prawda? Chcesz brać, jeśli dają, prawda?

\- Tak - mówi Harry z desperacją w głosie. Stara się nadal tak utrzymać, ale przez to i tak zaczyna drżeć; jego mięśnie napinają się, nawet jeśli po prostu tylko tu leży.

\- Może poprosisz go, by najpierw zrobił temu zdjęcie? Dla tatusia. Pokażę każdemu, jak kochany jest mój chłopiec. Najlepszy chłopiec.

Zayn szuka po omacku swojego telefonu, zanim Harry wydaje z siebie „proszę”. W zasadzie jest popieprzony. Miał już wychodzić, naprawdę, ale teraz jest absolutnie zniecierpliwiony, chętny, by usłyszeć, o co znów go poproszą. Wciąż tu jest. Zayn nie robi rzeczy na odwal. Szczególnie tych dotyczących seksu. Szczególnie, kiedy jest taki podniecony.

Robi zdjęcie pleców Harry’ego, upewniając się, że wszyscy słyszeli dźwięk migawki. Wysyła fotę do Louisa, a potem usuwa wszystkie oprócz tej jednej. Perrie prawdopodobnie będzie chciała zobaczyć, kiedy jej o tym powie. To chyba następny krok. Dać nura na zewnątrz i zadzwonić. Błagać ją, by weszła na Skype. Ulżyć sobie. Ulżyć sobie naprawdę mocno.

Jakby wyczuwał, gdzie podążają myśli Zayna, Louis przestaje całować Harry’ego na tak długo, by powiedzieć:

\- Zayn, jeszcze nie skończyłeś.

To bardziej władczy ton niż do tej pory używał do Zayna i to trochę zbija go z tropu. Brunet przypadkowo upuszcza telefon na podłogę, a potem pędzi, by odłączyć podgrzewacz, by nic się nie spaliło. Jest prawie pewny, że ta część show dobiegła końca.

\- Dojdź na jego plecy.

Cóż. To brzmi. Erotycznie. Mózg Zayna tak jakby się zacina.

\- Co? Dlaczego?

Louis wygląda na odrzuconego, prawdopodobnie nie przywykł do tego, że ktoś mówi mu ‘nie’, kiedy jest taki jak teraz. To uderza Zayna, że nie tylko Harry jest teraz… inny. Louis też ma zupełnie inną osobowość. Dominującego. To strasznie atrakcyjne i atrakcyjnie straszne, ale Zayn nie sądzi, że to jego miejsce, które tak go pociąga. Widzi moment, kiedy Louis uświadamia sobie tą samą rzecz, że Zayn nie jest Harrym i nie jest tym, czym Harry jest teraz, że nie może po prostu zrobić wszystkiego, co tylko mu powie.

Zamiast próbować wdać się w słodką rozmowę Zayna, Louis wydyma wargi do Harry’ego i pociąga za jego loki.

\- On nie chce dać ci twojego urodzinowego prezentu. Trochę niegrzecznie, nie sądzisz? Może powinniśmy przestać sprzątać po sobie, kiedy chodzimy do salonu. Albo do łazienki. Albo kuchni.

Harry teraz chichocze swobodnie, a Louis mruga do Zayna. Napięcie jest kompletnie przerwane i Zayn uświadamia sobie, że jest nieskończenie spokojniejszy. To gra, prawda? To dlatego oni nazywają to zabawą. Pytanie tylko, czy Zayn ma ochotę grać razem z nimi. Cóż, pytanie tylko, czy Zayn będzie robił sobie dobrze tutaj, czy zajmie mu to dwie sekundy, zanim będzie biegł do swojego pokoju.

Wciąż nie jest zaangażowany w dotykanie, to rozumie, nawet podczas rozpinania swoich spodni. Po prostu dodaje to, co już nałożył na plecy Harry’ego, tak sądzi, ciągnąc swoje bokserki w dół aż do ud. Oboje pozwalają mu to zrobić, zauważa, i potem zupełnie przestaje myśleć, ponieważ owija dłoń wokół swojego twardego penisa. _Kurwa_ , nie miał porządnego obciągania od kiedy tylko Perrie wyjechała w trasę. Bycie zaangażowanym w scenę Harry’ego i Louisa sprawia, że Zayn czuje się jakby uprawiał seks przez pół godziny, poci się i dyszy ciężko. Kogo on oszukuje, to miało wiele wspólnego z seksem od momentu, kiedy zajrzał do ich pokoju i zobaczył ich nagich i twardych.

Jego oczy same szybko się zamykają przy pierwszym kontakcie wzrokowym, ale nagle otwierają się, gdy słyszy, że Louis znów zaczyna mówić.

\- Nie potrwa to długo - mówi do Harry’ego, jakby Zayna wcale tu nie było i jakby tego nie słyszał. - Był przez cały czas taki twardy. Nigdy nie widział czegoś takiego jak ty. Chciał zlać cię za każdym razem, gdy tylko dotknął cię pędzlem.

To nie prawda, ale przez to Harry dyszy i tak ładnie wygina swoje plecy i nawet Zayn zaczyna się w to wciągać. Zaciska swoją pieść i myśli,  _tak_. Pracuje swoją ręką morderczo szybko i myśli,  _sprawię, że będziesz cały brudny i zrobię kolejne zdjęcie tylko dla mnie_. Kurwa, faktycznie nie potrwa to długo. Louis bezpośrednio uśmiecha się ironicznie do niego i Zayn praktycznie słyszy, jak mówi:  _dajmy mu show_.

Podciąga znów Harry’ego do góry i bezceremonialnie wkłada mu dwa palce do ust. Młodszy nie jest nawet zmieszany, po prostu zaczyna poruszać głową i wydaje z siebie stłumione jęki. Zayn nie widzi tego, ale może wyobrazić sobie jego wciągnięte policzki i ładne usta, które coraz to robią się spuchnięte. Wyobraża sobie grubego penisa pomiędzy nimi - nie swojego własnego, ale Louisa - pieprzącego go tak ostro jak Zayn wie, że lubi.

To nawet nie ta wizualizacja, która popycha Zayna na samą krawędź, to Harry, który subtelnie unosi się na swoich biodrach, wystarczająco by wypchnąć swoją pupę i zwrócić na to uwagę Zayna. Przeklina, kiedy wspomina, że jest tam zatyczka, która właśnie teraz go rozciąga, która była tam przez ten cały czas, kiedy Zayn na nim malował, wypełniała go jak…

 _Chryste_ , kiedy Zayn dochodzi, celuje na jego dolną część pleców, a to spływa trochę na jego bladą pupę i jest to obraz, który zachowa w swojej pamięci na zawsze. Po prostu doszedł na chłopaka swojego najlepszego przyjaciela. I do tego doszedł tak szybko, powinien prawdopodobnie zadać sobie kilka pytań. Powinien przeprosić albo cofnąć się albo  _wyjść z pokoju_ , ale nikt nie uważa to za dziwne, ponieważ w rzeczywistości nikt nie zwraca na niego uwagi. Louis w porównaniu jest sobą, wpatruje się w plecy Harry’ego i wsuwa kolejny palec do jego ust.

-  _Taki wspaniały_ , ja jebię. Jesteś absolutnie sprośny. Możesz chociaż poczuć to przez wosk?

\- Nie - skomle Harry, stłumiony przez palce szatyna. Przyciska swoją twarz do wewnętrznej strony uda Louisa, jakby był zrozpaczony nie będąc w stanie poczuć, jak zasycha na nim sperma Zayna. Zayn jest kompletnie zszokowany - w swojej sypialni jego sperma jest złem kochanie-kiedy-ty-nawet-nie-jesteś-pewnien-kiedy-odbędzie-się-twój-ślub, ale w tym wszechświecie najwidoczniej Louis chwali za to Harry’ego.  Zayn właśnie doszedł, ale zastanawia się, czy będzie w stanie ciągłego podniecenia do końca tego… cokolwiek to jest.

\- Biedne kochanie, nie może nawet powiedzieć, jak bardzo wszystkich zadowolił, jak pięknie Zayn o nim myślał - grucha Louis, sprawiając, że Harry znów skomle. Następnie szatyn pochyla się ku Zaynowi, uśmiecha się do niego jasno i wyciąga rękę i… zgarnia trochę jego spermy swoimi palcami. Zayn jest oszołomiony, między innymi. Jego pierwszą reakcją jest skrzywienie się, ponieważ to  _sperma_ , ale to on jest tym, który klęczy tutaj z rozpiętymi spodniami i wyciągniętym penisem. Nie ma pojęcia, co zamierza zrobić Louis. Nawet nie udaje, że zastanawia się nic nie zostawić.

\- Tutaj kochanie, zobacz o czym mówię. - On. Zayn musi mrugnąć dwanaście razy, by upewnić się, że dobrze widzi. Louis przysuwa palce z powrotem do ust Harry’ego i karmi go jego spermą. Co gorsza, zielonooki jęczy, jakby była to pieprzona roztopiona czekolada. Zayn rzeczywiście rozważa to, czy się nie poruszyć, by zobaczyć jego twarz, nawet otwiera usta, by zapytać  _dlaczego_ , ale Louis pokazuje, by siedział cicho i Zayn natychmiast się zamyka. Wie, że oni naprawdę nie potrzebują jego udziału. Harry nie potrzebuje od niego słyszeć, jak bardzo podobało mu się malowanie na nim, ponieważ Louis już powiedział to za niego.

A teraz, Louis kuca, by dać młodszemu buziaka i to takie naturalne, że zajmuje to Zaynowi kilka sekund, zanim uświadamia sobie, że Harry nie połknął i oboje teraz smakują jego spermy. Jeśli nie byłby taki zszokowany, prawdopodobnie znów zrobiłby się twardy. Louis upewnia się, że podniósł Harry’ego tak, by Zayn zobaczył ich brudny pocałunek i to całkiem widać. Ich usta spotykają się, a zarost Louisa ociera o gładką twarzyczkę młodszego. To intymna scena, nawet z Zaynem nieprzyzwoicie ociekającym pomiędzy nimi.

I gdy tylko Louis się cofa, Harry szybko porusza się do przodu, by znów go pocałować, szepcząc o więcej w jego usta.

Louis wygląda tak, jakby przez moment to rozważał, ale potem decyduje:

\- Nie bądź zachłanny. To jest teraz na płótnie.

Harry wzdryga się i opada, by zacząć mówić bezgłośnie wzdłuż uda Louisa.

\- Tatusiu, więcej - mamrocze.

Oboje muszą mieć zdolność parapsychiczną albo coś, ponieważ Louis jakoś rozumie, czego pragnie Harry. Łapie on głowę młodszego obiema rękami i pochyla ją na swojego kutasa. Harry tylko otwiera usta i mruczy, kiedy jest pchany w dół, na co Zayn wstrzymuje oddech. Nie łapie, jak Louis może być taki ostry względem tego słonecznego chłopca. Prawdopodobnie nigdy tego nie zrozumie, ale wciąż ogląda, ponieważ Harry bierze go tak głęboko i tak szybko, że Louis w końcu, w końcu zaczyna zwalniać. Zamyka swoje oczy i zaciska palce w lokach zielonookiego, ciężko dysząc.

Siedzi po turecku, ale wciąż udaje mu się wypychać biodra i po prostu wygląda tak swobodnie i leniwie w przeciwieństwie do Harry’ego, który jest cały rozłożony z rękami pod sobą, który napręża szyję, by ssać szatyna. Zayn uznaje to za zniewalające. To na pewno nie może ujść za niezauważone.

\- Szkoda, że nie widzisz tego, co mu robisz - Louis szepcze do Harry’ego. Zayn był taki pochłonięty obserwowaniem tej akcji, że nawet nie zauważył, że Louis też mu się przygląda. Oblewa się rumieńcem, ale naprawdę nie przeszkadza mu szatyn używający swojej brudnej gadki. Raczej sprawia to, że czuje się uwzględniony.

\- Wygląda jakby naprawdę chciał pieprzyć twoją śliczną pupę, ale ona jest tylko dla tatusia, prawda? - Musi nie oczekiwać odpowiedzi, od kiedy przycisnął Harry’ego w dół i trzyma go tam,  _zapewne_ krztusząc go. Sam Zayn nie może oddychać. Jest zaskoczony, kiedy Louis zwraca się prosto do niego: - No dalej Zayn, powiedz Harry’emu jaki –  _tak_ , dobry chłopiec – jaki twardy przez niego jesteś, jak dobrze się przez niego czujesz.

Do tego czasu, Zayn otwiera usta, ale wszystko co z nich wychodzi, to trochę zduszonych dźwięków, ponieważ Louis właśnie pozwolił mu mówić, ale sam nie wie co powiedzieć. Naprawdę traci grunt pod nogami. Perrie będzie bardzo rozczarowana, ona wiedziałaby co powiedzieć w takiej chwili. Zawsze mu odpyskowywała. Przynajmniej ta dwójka nie wydaje się czekać na jego odpowiedź. Harry porusza szybciej swoją głową, a Louis staje się coraz bardziej zdyszany. Brzmi nierówno, kiedy mówi, musi być blisko.

\- Robi się twardy tylko do patrzenia na ciebie. Może pokażemy mu coś specjalnego?

Po wszystkim, co widział w tym pokoju, nie ma pojęcia, co „coś specjalnego” mogłoby oznaczać. W połowie spodziewa się, że Harry znów weźmie go głęboko w swoje gardło, ale zamiast tego Louis całkowicie się odsuwa. Harry zaczyna przez to dyszeć, wyciągając szyję, więc jego brudne plecy znów się wyginają.

\- Otwórz - mówi Louis.

I wtedy dochodzi na jego twarz.

Nie każą Zaynowi zastanawiać się zbyt długo. Louis podnosi Harry’ego na swoje kolana po raz pierwszy, od czasu kiedy brunet wszedł do pokoju i obraca nim dookoła. Zayn stoi tak, gapiąc się na niego. Jego usta, policzki i podbródek są pokryte w spermie, a reszta jego twarzy nie jest mniej fascynująca. Jest zarumieniony, a jego szerokie oczy są szkliste i ciemne i wyglądają, jakby przez jakiś czas  _płakał_. Jego grzywka jest przylepiona do czoła, przez to jak się poci i ogólnie wygląda na takiego przytłoczonego i odurzonego, gdy całkowicie oddaje się Louisowi.

Zayn jest tak twardy, tak nagle, że czuje się, jakby wcale nie doszedł. Widział już Harry’ego chodzącego nago, z twardym penisem, posiniaczonego z pieprzoną obrożą na sobie, ale nigdy nie widział go takiego jak teraz. Jego całe ciało jest luźne dla Louisa, ale wciąż mocno napięte, jego mięśnie poskakują z każdym dotykiem. Nic dziwnego, biorąc pod uwagę jaki jest twardy. I widok jego penisa jest nieco alarmujący. Kiedy Harry był skulony, Zayn wiedział, że robi sobie dobrze i wiedział, że była w nim zatyczka i wiedział, że musi być twardy, ale nie myślał, że aż _tak_  twardy. Dla Zayna wygląda to boleśnie. To nieco zabawne, biorąc pod uwagę że Harry okazał się być masochistą.

Nie ma pojęcia, jak Harry może się tak trzymać, jak doszedł do punktu, gdzie się _rozpłakał_  zanim pozwolił sobie wszędzie dojść. A Louis wciąż tylko go podpuszcza. Szarpie do tyłu za jego włosy i mówi mu do ucha:

\- Chcesz dojść, kochanie? Chcesz dostać swoje po tym, jak sprawiłeś, że oboje doszliśmy tylko od tego, że jesteś taki piękny?

Nawet Zayn na to mrowieje, nie ma pojęcia, jak radzi sobie z tym Harry. Ręce Louisa poruszają się do tyłu i Zayn zgaduje, że zaczyna on bawić się zatyczką, biorąc pod uwagę sposób, w jaki Harry kręci się i błaga:

-  _Proszę_.

Jeśli Zayn był pod wrażeniem wytrzymałością Harry’ego, jest jeszcze bardziej zaskoczony zdolnością Louisa do odmawiania mu czegokolwiek. Zayn jest dwie sekundy od ssania penisa młodszego, tylko by powstrzymać go od wyglądania na tak pięknie nieszczęśliwego.

\- Założę się, że chcesz bym cię pieprzył. Wylizał cię troszkę? Ale to byłoby zbyt łatwe, prawda? Doszedłbyś w ciągu dwóch sekund, jeśli wsadziłbym w ciebie mój język.

Jezus. Zayn obniża się przed Perrie przez cały czas, ale jeśli chodzi o lizanie czego innego, brzmi to nieco niepokojąco. Jest to szczególnie teraz niejasne, kiedy ogląda Harry’ego, który wtapia się w Louisa tylko na samą myśl. (Zayn wciąż pamięta jak Harry potykał się, wychodząc z pokoju Louisa z mokrą i płonącą twarzą, był bardziej zadowolony z siebie niż kiedykolwiek, a Louis był taki oszołomiony i w chuj pijany przez cały dzień, radośnie mówił Zaynowi o jego perfekcyjnym chłopaku, który lizał go tam po raz pierwszy.)

Jednak szatyn nie daje mu tego teraz. Owija luźną pięść wokół penisa Harry’ego i zaczyna wolno szarpać.

\- Chciałeś pokazać Zaynowi, jak dobry jesteś dla mnie, tak? Jak daleko mogę cię popchnąć? Możesz pokazać mu, co ćwiczyliśmy?

Harry nie może nawet już rozmawiać, kiwa tylko głową i mocno przegryza swoją wargę. Nie zerknął na Zayna przez ten cały czas. Jego powieki są szczelnie zamknięte. Jest kompletnie oddany Louisowi.

Wtedy to nadchodzi. Louis nagle puszcza Harry’ego i patrzy prosto na Zayna z uśmieszkiem.

\- Teraz, kochanie, dojdź teraz, dojdź dla tatusia.

I do cholery, on naprawdę dochodzi. Tylko od głosu Louisa, dochodzi tak mocno, że staje się wiotki i praktycznie zapada się w szatynie, wydając dźwięki, których Zayn nawet nie rozpoznaje. Wciąż jęczy słabo, nawet po tym gdy już nie tryska białym płynem i Zayn jest równie zazdrosny o niego za ten orgazm, kiedy jest pod takim wrażeniem. Naprawdę, w jakimś sensie chce bić mu brawo. On właśnie doszedł na zawołanie, jak człowiek może nawet zrobić coś takiego?

Louis nie klaszcze, ale naprawdę mocno go przytula, przyciskając jego brudne plecy do swojej spoconej klatki. Wciąż szepcze słodkie rzeczy o tym, jaki jest z niego dumny i że nawet  _Zayn_  jest z niego dumny, ale coś mówi mu, że jeśli Harry jest tak podatny jak zwierzątko, Louis może ukręcić mu kark.

Kiedy Louis odpina mu ręce, nagle dociera do Zayna, że show dobiegło końca. Ale to tak, że Harry wciąż ma spermę na twarzy i zatyczkę w swojej pupie, ale Louis całujący delikatnie jego nadgarstki to coś, co naprawdę trafia do Zayna. To ta część, do której nigdy nie będzie zaproszony, raczej nie. Nie powinien być też jej świadkiem.

Sądzi, że zrobił wszystko dobrze. Pomógł Louisowi z woskiem. Była ich trójka i trzy orgazmy. To najlepszy czas dla niego, by się wymknąć. To także ten punkt, kiedy czuje, że  _może_  się ruszać. Nie myśli, że Harry albo Louis nawet zauważą, kiedy wstanie na swoje chwiejne nogi, by wywłóczyć się z pokoju i pójść prosto pod prysznic po kolejne wściekłe obciąganie.

Czuje się trochę zagubiony, gdy wychodzi. Duszny zapach świeczek i seksu rozwiewa się w progu i to tak, że Zayn bierze swój pierwszy oddech od tych kilku godzin. Jest w oszołomieniu, kiedy idzie pod prysznic, a potem robi sobie herbatę, a następnie wychodzi na zewnątrz, by spalić cztery papierosy pod rząd. To zaskakująco trudne wyplątać się z tego, co właśnie się stało. Może dlatego, że nie do końca tego nie zamknął. To tak, że doszedł, ale. Czuje się naprawdę wykorzystany i to naprawdę po wszystkim go nurtuje.

Kiedy wraca do środka i zasuwa za sobą balkonowe brzmi, zauważa, że drzwi od łazienki są otwarte tak, jak je zostawił, co oznacza, że Harry i Louis musieli nie wchodzić z pokoju, by wziąć prysznic. Zayn marszczy brwi w kierunku pokoju, gdzie, naturalnie, drzwi są wciąż tak samo otwarte. Wie, że to nie jego miejsce, ale naprawdę nie podoba mu się myśl, że mogliby kontynuować zabawę. Harry wyglądał na takiego wykończonego i… co jeśli Louis posuwa się za daleko? Co jeśli trzyma go tam przez kto wie jak długo? Skąd Louis nawet miałby to  _wiedzieć_ , sam nie był sobą.

Z mieszkanką obaw i zwykłej ciekawości, Zayn decyduje, że powinien prawdopodobnie ich sprawdzić. Tylko by upewnić się, że wszystko u nich w porządku. Przygotowuje się, po czym brnie przez korytarz i wraca do pokoju, z którego uciekł.

Był przygotowany na wszystko, naprawdę. Harry przykuty do sufitu, Louis mający na sobie skórzane rękawiczki, więcej świeczek, paletkę. Był gotowy na wszystko, oprócz Harry’ego, rozłożonego na łóżku niczym piękna, szmaciana lalka i Louisa starannie odrywającego wosk i zastępującego go pocałunkami. Przebiega mokrą flanelą po całym ciele zielonookiego i szepcze do niego czułe rzeczy, które Zayn uważa, że nie powinien słyszeć, jak na przykład: „Kocham cię bardziej niż wszystko” lub „Myślę, że czasami potrzebuję cię bardziej niż powietrza” albo „Nie mógłbym znaleźć nikogo jak ty nawet po tysięcznych wcieleniach”.

Harry nic nie mówi, ale praktycznie mruczy na to, że uwaga Louisa skupiona jest tylko na nim. Wygląda jakby zażył ekstazę, naprawdę. Zayn nigdy nie widział nikogo tak zadowolonego i zadomowionego, nawet w tym ekskluzywnym spa, do którego zabrały go dziewczyny w ostatnim miesiącu na jego urodziny. Louis wciąż przyciska słodkie słowa do jego skóry i zadaje mu pytania o kolory, być może dotyczące dzieła Zayna. Całuje jego szyję i Zayn nagle zauważa, że ma on na sobie teraz obrożę.

Czuje się jak prawdziwy idiota przez to, że wątpił w Louisa. Jeśli jest dobry w domowych sprawach, musi być ekspertem w opiekowaniu się Harrym po tym wszystkim. Sprawia, że wygląda to naturalnie, ale to wciąż trochę szokujące widzieć, jak bardzo zmienia się w zależności od potrzeb zielonookiego. To tak, że kiedy wszystkie złe strony zostają wygładzone, Louis po prostu staje się miły, czyści Harry’ego i chwali go.

Zayn uświadamia sobie, że Louis kocha Harry’ego tak samo, jak ziemia kocha ziemię, daje mu światło i samo znaczenie. Oboje grają ostro, ponieważ ufają sobie ponad wszystko. I to nieco piękne.

Jest gotowy, by znów wyjść, naprawdę, nawet nie rozumie, dlaczego trafił do tego pokoju na pierwszym miejscu, ale wtedy oni oboje na niego spoglądają. Zayn kompletnie nie może się ruszyć, podczas gdy oni szepczą coś między sobą, jest przypięty tu przez ostre spojrzenie szatyna. A wtedy Louis mówi swoim normalnym głosem:

\- Bro, może pójdziesz spać z nami? Obiecuję, że pościel jest czysta. On też jest bardzo czysty.

Wskazuje na trzy inne przemoczone ręczniki, rzucone na podłodze. Zayn waha się, nie chce wtrącać się w ten oczywiście szczególny moment, ale Louis go o to prosu i Harry wygląda na zbyt wypieprzonego, by się tym przejmować. Zayn uwielbia dobre przytulanie. Chciałby teraz trochę uwagi.

Harry zwija się tak blisko Louisa, że jest tylko miejsce na jego stronie łóżka, więc Zayn wspina się obok niego. Jest szczęśliwy, że zdecydował się włożyć jakieś ubrania, od kiedy Harry i Louis nie zawracali sobie tym głowy i jeśli cała ich trójka byłaby naga, to byłoby naprawdę dziwne i nie bro-podobne. Zayn wciąż ma przeczucie, że potrzebuje zgody, by nawet oddychać przy Harrym, ale Louis daje mu pełne otuchy skinienie i zaczyna głaskać bok Harry’ego, ponad tatuażem z klatką dla ptaków, który ostatnio sobie zrobił. Louis wytatuował sobie ptaki w tym samym miejscu. Ta dwójka jest obrzydliwa.

Więc Zayn też przebiega ręką po skórze Harry’ego, jest taki spocony i miękki i zwija się, kiedy wciąż kurczowo trzyma się Louisa. Zielonooki uśmiecha się promiennie do Zayna, mamrocząc maleńkie  _dzięki_ , nawet z mocno zaciśniętymi oczami od szczęścia. Louis uśmiecha się do niego czule i całuje go w policzek. Teraz, kiedy oboje… nie grają, Zayn czuje się wystarczająco bezpiecznie, by zaspokoić swoją własną ciekawość.

\- Co jest z nim?

Louis wciąż obserwuje Harry’ego, ale nie waha się, zanim odpowiada brunetowi.

\- To, kolego, jest subspace. Będzie jeszcze taki przez chwilę. Może nawet jutro rano. Porządnie się nim zajęliśmy.

My. Zayn sądzi, że podoba mu się bycie zaangażowanym w to wszystko, nawet jeśli podczas sceny był mniej-niż-niewinnym obserwatorem. Jest teraz z nimi w łóżku. Tak uwzględniony jak może albo jak powinien być.

\- Powinieneś… coś zrobić?

\- Nie, zrobiłem już wszystko - mówi Louis, całując ramię Harry’ego i sprawiając tym, że zaczyna on sennie chichotać. - Wypieprzyłem go, nałożyłem mu obrożę, umyłem go zimną wodą, dałem mu coś do jedzenia. Przytulanie jest najważniejszą częścią po wszystkim, tak myślę.

Szatyn uśmiecha się ciepło do Zayna i Zayn schyla głowę, ale nie przestaje pieścić Harry’ego.

\- Robicie to przez cały czas?

\- Przeważnie. Jednak nie zawsze chce on tak bardzo się w to zagłębiać. I był to pierwszy raz, kiedy próbowaliśmy z woskiem. Pokochał to, naprawdę. - Szatyn bawi się teraz włosami Harry’ego, układa je do tyłu i wplata swoje palce w jego sprężyste loki. To takie dziwne, widzieć Louisa takiego spokojnego. Zwłaszcza biorąc pod uwagę ich temat rozmowy - zwykle kiedy rozmawiają o seksie, Louis cały się przechwala, nie może się zamknąć o tym, jakim jest bogiem seksu i jak Harry go uwielbia. Oglądając go tak delikatnie obchodzącego się z Harrym, Zayn sądzi, że widzi, że jakaś część tego uwielbienia od niego emanuje. Miłość, adoracja, podziw. Jest otwarty i spokojny i własne serce Zayna zaciska się na jego widok. Był najlepszym przyjacielem Louisa przez dziesięć lat i nie życzy mu niczego lepszego.

\- Jak ty w ogóle wymyśliłeś ten shit? - pyta Zayn bez ogródek.

\- W rzeczywistości, to on prosi o większość z tego. Ja tylko staram się myśleć o krok dalej, poświęcam temu całą uwagę i jestem gotowy na wszystko, co może się wydarzyć. Do tego, znam go. - Szepcze ostatnią część: - I także sprawdzam, jakiego rodzaju porno ogląda.

Zayn śmieje się niespodziewanie i przez moment myśli, że zabił nastrój, ale Harry wydaje się wystarczająco zadowolony, by mieć wokół szczęśliwych ludzi. Oboje wciąż głaszczą go, dopóki nie zasypia, ciepły i szczęśliwy pomiędzy nimi. Dopiero wtedy Louis wreszcie skupia się na Zaynie.

\- Stary, mam na myśli, naprawdę wspaniale się z nim obchodziłeś. Dzięki, tak? Bardzo cię kochamy.

\- Oczywiście, ja was też. - Mówi automatycznie Zayn. Jednak jest jeszcze coś, co mu ciąży. - To teraz tak będzie, super dziwnie?

Louis przegryza wargę w zamyśleniu. - Nie musi być, nie sądzę. To nie tak, że chcemy ukraść cię od Perrie i dołączyć cię do naszego poligamicznego związku. Nie, że nie jesteś szalenie atrakcyjny, ale no. Przez długi czas on naprawdę chciał, by ktoś to oglądał, a ja nie ufałem nikomu, oprócz tobie.

\- Aw - Zayn natychmiast grucha, sięgając nad Harrym, by zmierzwić włosy Louisa. Oni tak jakby przytulają się tak jakby nago po tak jakby seksie ze sobą i Louisowi wciąż udaje się przypadkowo być słodkim. - Więc nie jesteś na mnie napalony?

\- Myślę, że każdy, kto cię zobaczył jest, na jakimś poziomie? Mam jednak nadzieję, że on nie zajdzie z tym zbyt daleko. Widziałem waszą dwójkę z cukierkowymi stringami, które dostał od Nialla.

Brzmi na takiego zgorzchniałego, że Zayn musi zachichotać. Minęły miesiące i Louis nadal nie przebolał tego incydentu ze stringami.

\- To były dobre cukierki.

\- To było też dobre lanie, które później dostał.

Jezus. - Jezus.

\- Och, spokojnie, to dlatego nosił je dla ciebie, cioto, w pierwszej kolejności. Czasami lubi być ukarany.

To tylko rodzaj usposobienia, mówić tak o tym prosto z mostu. Zayn ma tą wiedzę o osiemnastoletnim chłopaku Louisa. Zanim robi się zbyt tym zmieszany, po prostu wypala:

\- Pezza też lubi czasami dostać.

Louis wydaje z siebie zaskoczony śmiech. - Okey, czaję. Granice.

Nie jest pewien, jak wiele granic mogą utrzymać po dzisiejszej nocy, ale teraz naprawdę nie chce się tym zamartwiać. Teraz, Louis zaczyna pieścić włosy Zayna i Zayn znów się śmieje, ale jest to bardziej stonowane. Nie był nawet zmęczony, ale teraz czuje się jakby miał paść w każdej chwili. Zwija się wokół Harry’ego tak, żeby Louis mógł łatwiej go dosięgnąć. Naprawdę kocha się przytulać.

Louis pociąga trochę za jego włosy, by powstrzymać go przed spaniem, na co Zayn marszczy brwi. Louis tylko uśmiecha się szerzej.

\- Słuchaj. Wiem, że już dałem ci urodzinowy prezent dwa tygodnie temu, ale… Daj mi znać, jeśli chcesz coś… innego. Specjalnego.

Och, to jest. Um. To coś, co daje do myślenia.

\- Może to zrobię - mówi, ziewając.

\- Nawiasem mówiąc, i tak powiem Pezz, że nazwałeś mnie tatusiem.

Ostatnią rzeczą, jaką zapamiętuje przed zaśnięciem jest Louis całujący go w czoło, chrapiący Harry i on sam mamroczący:

\- Dobranoc, durny idioto.

**END**


End file.
